Everyone gets tired
by Wyrdaza
Summary: Blake gets an unusual phone call early in the morning concerning a close friend. Minor Blake x Yang


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm back from midterms and should be updating regularly once again. For those of you following my older stories, I'm not really sure why you're doing that, because they're all completed. (Seriously, why do people keep following 'Catnip Catastrophe'?) I am on the fence about writing a second part to this, so tell me what you think in a review (please). Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned, rolling over in my crumpled sheets. It was S_aturday,_ why was my alarm going off?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Wait a minute...that's not my alarm…_

My eyes slowly blinked open as I drunkenly reached for my cell phone. My bedside table was cluttered and filled with various belongings. I felt the book I was reading last night and, remembering where I had placed my phone, moved my arm to the left a bit. My fingers wrapped around the outdated flip-phone and I brought it to my face, opening it as I did so.

"Hello?" My sleep-ridden voice sounded almost like a croak.

_Is this the residence of Blake Belladonna?_

"Presently speaking. What's this about, who is this?"

_ My name is Cindy Stuart, I work for Vale Hospital. We are calling all logged contacts of Ruby Rose. _I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Did Ruby break something? I'm not paying for it if she did, just to let you know now."

_No, she was involved in a collision and is currently hospitalized. _My golden eyes widened. The phone fell to the ground with a _clack_ as I threw my bed cover off myself, the person on the other line forgotten. I whirled around my room, swiping the nearest pair of jeans and reasonable shirt I could find.

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit!"_ I fumbled with my shoelaces as I attempted to tie them faster. I was out the door and in my car within minutes. An exasperated _huff _left my lungs as I desperately attempted to fit the key into the hole. After three tries, it finally went in, and I hastily yanked it into position, spurring the car's engine into action.

_Ruby…_

* * *

"Yes, Ruby Rose. She was let in a little while ago." I resisted the urge to scream as the hospital clerk leisurely checked a clipboard.

"Alright, go on in. Room twenty seven." She held out an adhesive name tag, which I promptly plucked from her hand and strode past her. I turned a quick right, as directed by the navigational signs, and checked the door numbers as I paced down the hall.

_Twenty seven… twenty seven… there! _

I ducked into the dimly lit room, scanning the environment. The first bed was empty, but I spotted a tangled mop of bright golden hair atop the cover of the second bed- Yang. If Yang was there, then…

I pushed aside the half-drawn curtain to expose the owner of the bed. I was met with the surprised face of the one and only Ruby Rose.

"Blake! I didn't-"

"Thank god you're all right." I let out a sigh of release, the pent up tension in my body expelled. She looked to be fine, aside from the sling encasing her arm. I wearily dropped into the bedside chair aside Yang's. She looked to be asleep. I looked carefully at Ruby's confused face. There were minor scrapes and I spotted a bandage on her right cheek, but for the most part it was undamaged.

"I'm fine, Blake." She halfheartedly smiled, noticing my scrutiny.

"Sorry, I'm just worried, that's all."

"It's all right, I understand. Yang did the same thing." I glanced over to the blonde's slumbering form.

"How long has she been here?"

"I'm not sure, she was here when I woke up."

"When was that?"

"About a half hour ago. She's been like that the whole time. Even when we were kids she always slept like that, so peacefully." I looked down, and quietly asked her:

"How did it happen? I don't want to intrude, but I didn't really listen to the person on the phone." I suddenly remembered my abandoned cell phone, and the call with the illustrious Cindy Whatever.

" No, no! It's okay!" She flashed me a characteristically goofy smile. "It was just some idiot who didn't watch where he was going. It was only a small crash, and nobody got hurt, so it all turned out fine!" I smiled, dropping my head.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, in any case." There was a length of silence as we both just sat there. A thought occurred to me, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Why were you driving this late at night? I thought you couldn't drive alone yet, not with just a permit." Ruby's eyes widened as she stumbled over her own words.

"Oh! Well, I was hungry! And… and it was late! So I thought, you know, why don't I just… go to the convenience store!" She laughed nervously. "Nobody was awake though… I didn't want to wake Yang up, and I thought I could handle it myself, so I went! It was only a little under a mile, and I _did _get cookies, it was just on the way back…"

"You got up in the middle of the night, broke your permit's restrictions and almost _died_ for a package of cookies?" I looked incredulously at her. "Why would you do that?!" She sheepishly looked away.

"I really like cookies." My voice softened upon hearing Ruby's tired voice. She had been through a lot, after all. Maybe I was being too hard on the poor girl…

"It's okay, Ruby. Everyone makes dumb decisions every once in a while. You just got unlucky." She raised her eyes at me, a small smile adorning her bruised face. Those eyes…

"Okay, that's not cool, Ruby! Not fair at all!" She suddenly smiled brightly, her facade over.

"All's fair, Blake!" She tauntingly stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're a child." I grumbled to myself. "You and your stupid puppy dog face."

"Sorry, Blake." Her smiled softened as I suddenly yawned. I hadn't gotten much sleep, and it looked like all the action of the night was finally catching up to me.

"You know, Ruby…" I looked up only to see Ruby fast asleep in her hospital bed. The sight brought a smile to my face, and I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes for just a few moments while Ruby rested...

* * *

"So what next?" I could hear Ruby's voice, what was she doing in my room?

"I kicked the guy in the shin and ran for the hills, duh!" Both voices erupted into laughter.

_Yang's here too? Did she host another damn party at my house? Why can't she figure out it's not okay to plan parties at other peoples' houses?! And why does it smell like chloraseptic..._

Oh, right. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the remnants of sleep.

"Ooh, ooh! She's awake!" Yang's voice was _way _too loud this soon after waking up. "Hellooooooo, Blakey!" Suddenly a web of golden locks filled my vision, framing the face of Ruby's rambunctious older sister.

"Too… early." As per usual, my voice sounded like a dying animal.

"The early bird catches the worm, Blake!" Her voice was pounding my eardrums.

"I don't want worms, I want coffee." I snapped, "And can you quiet down?" I looked over to Ruby, who had been sitting quietly throughout this whole ordeal.

"Morning, Blake." I could tell she was trying to keep calm as a courtesy to me, but it didn't take long for her to burst into laughter. I shot her a glare. "I'm sorry, but _Blakey?_ Come on, that's funny, admit it." I continued to glare at her.

Unfortunately, my death-stare was halted when the sound of the door opening resounded behind me. I curiously looked back, shielding my eyes from the harsh hospital lights. Say what you will, but functioning without coffee is next to impossible this early.

"Hello, I see you're feeling better already." The apparent owner of the joyful voice was a man in a crisp lab coat. He certainly looked the part of a doctor, he even had a stethoscope slung around his pale neck. "And what's more, you have friends!" He gave a slight smile, eliciting a nervous giggle from Ruby and a raised eyebrow from her sister and I. Yang took the liberty to speak first.

"I'm her sister, actually." He looked the tiniest bit apologetic.

"Of course, my bad. However, I have to ask you both to leave the room. At least for the time being." Yang actually growled at that.

"And _why _might we do that, _Doctor?_"

"I just need to look at her alone. It won't take long, but there can't be others in the room. I'm sorry but those are the rules." He didn't look the least bit sorry. Yang rose from her chair with a huff and marched out the door. I sluggishly followed her out, giving the doctor a look on the way.

Doctor pretentious shut the door with a quiet _click_. I saw Yang sitting on a bench on the other side of the hallway. The whitewashed tile clacked as I made my way over to her, taking a seat aside the young blonde. We sat there in silence for a few moments, until Yang suddenly let out a loud gasp.

"That doctor is a creepo!"

"He certainly seemed odd."

"I bet he's trying to get in Ruby's pants." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"He didn't seem that odd."

"Okay, maybe he's not _that _creepy, but seriously; He gives me the creeps."

"He's just doing his job, Yang. Even if he's a little weird, he's still a professional." She turned her violet eyes on me, and I saw the dark bags that had formed beneath her violet orbs. Ruby was her sister, and it must've been hard for Yang to see her in such a weakened state.

"How much sleep have you gotten, Yang?" I asked softly. I felt my heart surge for her. If I was getting this pent up over Yang, how must she feel with her sister hospitalized?

"Not much." Helpful as ever. " maybe a couple of hours." I felt as if Yang should go home, but I knew she would never accept that. Even if she needed to get some rest, she would never leave Ruby in a place like this. I looked at Yang to see her eyes half closed, it looked like her fatigue was finally catching up with her.

"It's hard to stay so energetic in front of Ruby, you know?" Her voice sounded different, somehow. She sounded tired; It was very different in comparison to the way she was acting in front of Ruby. I had never considered that her constant energy could be an act, but maybe I wasn't giving her enough credit. "It's so hard to keep up that optimism all the time. I know if Ruby saw me worried, it'd just make her worse, but it really takes a toll on me." I had never seen Yang like this before.I looked at the young woman affectionately.

"You're strong, Yang. I'm sure Ruby would hate to have anybody else for her older sister." Her head drooped.

"Maybe, Blake. Maybe…" Yang slowly slumped, her limp body sliding over the bench and onto my side, her head rolling onto my shoulder.

"Yang…" She didn't respond. Maybe it was better if Yang got some sleep, even if it was like this. Looking down at her sleeping form, I felt a surge from my heart. Yang was always there for me when I needed her, so what right did I have to not be there for her? I stroked one of her golden strands of hair absentmindedly. Yang was the strongest person I knew, but it looked like even the strongest of people need breaks…

But let's hope her break isn't _too _long- my shoulder is starting to hurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've also noticed that most of my stories are largely built of self-reflection. Internal struggle, self-conflict, that sort of thing. This was my attempt to focus more on the action/ dialogue instead. Tell me how I did or how I can improve, or any personal gripes you had with the story in a review, as I read them all. Also, for any of you who saw the first upload of this, I re-uploaded it because I may or may not have clicked the wrong file when publishing it the first time. Stay classy, everyone, you'll hear from me soon!**


End file.
